Lina's Revenge
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: (Sequel to Wild Cards) Action, Violence and eventually, plastic models of Zoids! Just the aftermath of the Phase Ten game! Enjoy!
1. Begin the Terror

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Since some of you enjoyed my first story, Wild Cards (Read it first!!!) and you recommended that I should have a Lina vs. Bit story, I decided I should. So, now for you're entertainment, I present to you, Lina's Revenge!!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids, or Phase Ten, I don't even own half of the manga in my house, it's Twilight Canel's. I'm "borrowing" it, hehehe.  
  
Lina's Revenge  
  
After the Zoids crew had played Phase Ten and Bit had lost by a hair, things became what one may call, very interesting..  
  
"Psst! Jamie! Is Lina in the hallway?!"  
  
Jamie stopped and looked around, "Bit? Is that you?"  
  
"Not so loud!!! She might hear you and find me! Man, why did I have to lose that game." the blond boy crept out from behind a stack of crates and looked around cautiously.  
  
"Lina's not here. She and Brad went to the store to buy some supplies. Geez Bit! It's been a week since the Phase Ten game and she's still trying to kill you."  
  
"I know, I know. What am I gonna do? Brad says she keeps mumbling to herself terrible, painful ways to torture me." Bit began pacing the hallway. "Jamie! You have to help me!!! She'll kill me or worse, clean her room.."  
  
Jamie gave a sharp intake on breath, "Ohhh. Now that's harsh. Bit, I know no one comes out of her room alive but you made that sound worse than death."  
  
"It is!"  
  
Just then we hear a familiar voice talking to someone.  
  
"So Brad, you'll help me right?"  
  
"How much you paying me?"  
  
"I hate when you do that. How's $20?"  
  
"Hmmm. You drive a hard bargain, $25."  
  
"No!! That's wicked steep! $22."  
  
"$23"  
  
"Fine. Tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure." With that the voices stopped and footsteps leaving were all that was left, then silence.  
  
"Jamie! Did you hear that!?!" Bit hissed, "She's teamed up with Brad and they're both gonna kill me!! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my go-"  
  
"Bit! Get a hold of yourself! Look, Lina would kill me if she heard this, but I'll help you." Jamie then was jumped by Bit who started hugging him to death and crying with tears of happiness. "Bit! You're choking me."  
  
So? Very short yes, but I'm also in process of trying to finish other stories no one has reviewed.. -_-; I can't stand to leave a story unfinished if I post it. Anyhoo, I wanna give a shout out to Lil Bre, Twilight Canel, Coffee Luv, Hamtaro assassin, Elven Blue Gem, Rainbowcookie, Ultimate Liger, spiderqueen156 and even Necrons for reviewing Wild Cards and for encouraging me to start this one!!! Please review!!! 


	2. Bit's Idea

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Since the first seemed to cause a commotion, I've decided it's worth my time to up-date! ^.^;( Two reviews) So, for your entertainment, I give you part 2 of Lina's Revenge! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Same ol', same ol'...  
  
Lina's Revenge  
  
"Hey Jamie! What's up? You seem a bit down..." Lina whacked Jamie on the back, "Do ya get it? Bit... Down... Bwahahahaha!!" Lina then burst into a fit of laughter. She stopped abruptly when she realized that Jamie wasn't laughing. "Really, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing really..."  
  
"Oh come on! You either look like someone's gonna kill you or you sit there and sigh!"  
  
Just then Brad walked in with an armful of papers. "Hey! Mail."  
  
Lina pounced on Brad knocking everything out of his hands, "Mail for me?!"  
  
Jamie took the opportunity to sneak away. He ran down the corridor and went to Bit's 'secret' spot. "Hey... Bit? You there? It's Jamie! Lina's busy with the mail."  
  
Bit poked his head out and looked around. Then deciding it was safe, climbed out of the blanket tent in the corner of his room. He dusted himself off and handed Jamie some paint. "Alright! Tonight's the night! We will commence with operation 'Snugglebunnies'."  
  
Jamie basically fell over, "Snugglebunnies?! What kind of name is that?! Also, why the war paint and what is operation 'Snugglebunnies' anyway?"  
  
Bit puffed out his chest and looked very proud, "I made it up myself. With such an ingenious name like that, Lina will never catch on! Tonight, we're going to get Lina before she can get me! We'll booby-trap her room with icky lovey-dovey stuff and ours, including Brad's, with mean things and blame it on Harry! She'll buy it, considering she knows how much Harry is obsessed with her and how much he wishes he could get us back on all the "fun" things we've done to him!"  
  
"You mean you've done. I haven't terrorized Harry on every holiday and framed his sister or Lina."  
  
"So? My point is, we'll get her good and get away with it!"  
  
"This is going to open me to Lina's wrath... Alright Bit. What are these 'ingenious' booby-traps of yours."  
  
After getting a briefing on Bit's master plan, Jamie headed back to his room to prepare and then rendezvous with Bit at midnight.  
  
As he was passing the common room, he heard Lina complaining that she didn't get any fan mail, just some invite from Harry to a cocktail party.  
  
Jamie sighed and walked into his room, locking the door behind him. If he ever got out of this alive, Bit was going to owe him big.  
  
Oh yeah, secret mission time! They can be like sneaky ninjas! I wanna thank all my reviewers so far- Coffee Luv and Bunny Meatball. You're my heroes for reviewing my stories!! Anyhoo, review!! 


	3. Operation Snugglebunnies

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Chappie three!!!! Are you excited? Operation Snugglebunnies is going to put into action. Let the chaos begin!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids but 'Operation Snugglebunnies' is mine for fun times of war.  
  
Lina's Revenge  
  
A lone figure clad in black crept out into the hallway. It slinked down it and into the common room. There it meets another black clad figure.  
  
"Jamie!" one of them whispered, "I thought you'd never show up. Let us commence Operation snugglebunnies!"  
  
"Next time, I'm naming the operation." The two then slinked into Bit's room to get the supplies. When they entered, they were both pulled back with hands covering their mouths. They let out a muffled yelp.  
  
"Quiet or you'll wake up Lina." Their captor hissed back. It released them and waited until they composed themselves.  
  
"W-who are you? And what are you doing in my bedroom?!" Bit hissed back.  
  
The figure closed the door and turned on the lights. "Do you think I'm that stupid? I realized you were planning something. So what exactly are you up to?"  
  
"Brad?"  
  
"No... The Easter Bunny."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"..."  
  
Jamie spoke up first, "We aren't doing anything! Just getting together for a midnight walk!!"  
  
"Really now... Is the black war paint part of it?"  
  
"..."  
  
Brad leaned against the door. "Why don't you just tell me. It's not like I'll tell Lina anything."  
  
Bit jumped to the defense, "I heard your deal with Lina! Tomorrow night, you're going to kill me with Lina!"  
  
"Moron. Lina was paying me to do her laundry. Do you actually think I'd go into that hell hole for fun?"  
  
"Fine. Maybe I'll tell you, if you side with us..." Bit trailed off.  
  
Brad pondered for a minute, "What's in it for me?"  
  
"The chance to get Lina and blame it on Harry."  
  
"Hmmm... This could be amusing. Explain." Brad then listen to Bit's interesting plan on how to frame Harry. "Why is it called Operation Snugglebunnies?"  
  
"I needed an ingenious name to hide it's nature from Lina. She'd kill me if she found out what the plan is."  
  
Jamie piped up, "I'm the poor person who was dragged into this mess who potentially, if the plan fails, could get massacred by Lina."  
  
"The plan can't fail! It's foolproof!" Bit argued.  
  
"Fine. I'm in." Brad announced.  
  
"Good..."  
  
An hour later, Bit, Brad and Jamie had "decorated" Lina's room and left threatening message in their own rooms. Lina's new decorations were love letters, flowers and a picture of the 'king' himself.  
  
"Don't you think she might be flattered by all this crap in her room?"  
  
"Hmmm... you're right. Let's leave letters about going on a date or something. That should freak her out. We can send Harry a note too."  
  
"Whatever we do we should do it quickly, it's almost 3am and I want to get some sleep."  
  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying..."  
  
At 9am, the entire place shook with Lina's surprised screech of delight. Moments later, it was a yell of distress. She came flying into Bit's room to find his room 'decorated' like her own but in a negative way. "BIT!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
Bit jumped at least a foot in the air out of his bed, "Are we under attack?!" he looked frantically around, and then almost fainted. "My room!!!!!! Lina! What did you do!?!!?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!! I think Harry did it."  
  
Yay! Soon begins a bunch of senseless violence and maybe Bit will get beat up. Harry should show up next chapter for the "special date"! Remember the notes the boys left? This could be fun. Also, if you have any good ideas, I'm in dire need of them. Just leave them in the review that you're going to leave, right?! 


	4. Scary Dream

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Chapter four is up! Lina's date with 'The King' should start though, not until the next chapter, I've got writers block. Now, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids or Bit's Liger, *cough* which-I-did-not- steal-from-him *cough* sorry, sore throat.  
  
Lina's Revenge  
  
"I think I'll wear this dress." Lina posed in the mirror, admiring herself. "Why did Harry ask me on a date? Stupid Harry... He better not stand me up again." She twirled once and then picked up another dress. "Or maybe this one... It brings out my eyes. Hmmmm..."  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Lina yelled.  
  
The door creaked open and Jamie was shoved in. "Ummm... Hi Lina." He looked around and forced himself not to run out of the room. Yes, it was that horrible, too scary to explain. (Actually, I'm too lazy! ^_^;)  
  
"What's up Jamie?" Lina turned slightly to face him, "Green or blue?"  
  
"Green maybe?" He shifted to the other foot. "I wanted to ask you something important."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, it's your dad."  
  
"What did he do now."  
  
"Look in the common room."  
  
The two ventured out of Lina's room safely and mad their way towards the common room. Right as they reached the door, it opened and Brad stumbled out, clothing torn and he looked beat up. "That... I... Help." At that, he fell over.  
  
Lina and Jamie caught him, "Brad! What happened?!" Lina questioned.  
  
"Dr.... Tauros..." He then passed out.  
  
"Oh my." Jamie exclaimed, "We've got to do something! First Bit and now Brad."  
  
"What is he doing?! And what do mean 'first Bit'! What happened to Bit!"  
  
At this point, Dr. Tauros stumbled out of the common room, also looking beat up, and leaned against the wall, "That was so cool!!! I'll beat you next time Brad..." he then stumbled off only to trip and fall on his face.  
  
"Bwahahaha!!!!" Lina started to laugh hysterically as her father stumbled around and finally knocked himself out as he ran into a wall. "What... *snicker* were they *snicker* doing in there?"  
  
Lina peeked into the common room and notice amongst the ruin sat Jack Sisco. "Huh? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing much, just hanging with my friends." He then started laughing uncontrollably and fell of the couch he was sitting on.  
  
"A huh..." She then also noticed Bit who was half on the floor, half on the other couch. He was passed out. "..."  
  
"Jamie! What is-" she stopped abruptly when she saw no one in the hallway. "What's the-"she stopped again when no one was in the common room. Jack and Bit were gone. "But how..." She then heard a noise and a muffled scream. She backed away slightly, "What is going on?"  
  
Then the lights turned off. "Lina." A voice hissed.  
  
"W-who's there! I-I-I'm armed a-and dangerous!!"  
  
"No, you are not armed. In fact I could kill you right now if I wanted. Come on Lina darling, let's go for a date." The lights flickered back on and Harry stood there, smiling darkly, holding a noose.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lina jumped out of her chair screaming.  
  
Her door banged open and Bit came running in. "Lina! What is it!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Bit?!"  
  
"Huh? Ahhh!" He was then tackled by Lina who started hugging him to death. "Ack. Lina! I can't breathe!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry!" She released him and helped pull Bit up.  
  
"What was that about?! I thought you wanted to kill me!"  
  
"Oh! I do! But I had this dream and... It's gone..."  
  
"Okay... Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes!!! Now what do you think? Blue or green?"  
  
"I'd have to say green."  
  
"Good. Now leave. I still gotta get ready. What time is it?"  
  
"Ten till six. He's coming at six-thirty, I'd hurry!" Bit left the room with a big stupid grin.  
  
"Lina didn't kill me, maybe things are looking up!"  
  
Okay, I know you want to see Lina's date with 'The King' but I've major writers block. I'm working on it! Anyhoo, ideas would be welcome, hence the writers block. Please review! 


	5. The Date

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Please don't hit me! I know I haven't up-dated this story in like forever but I've been occupied with 'Attack of the Evil Fairies' and 'Another Zoids Tournament'. The writers block still curses me but I hope this chapter will work, alright? Anyhoo, a quick shout out to Twilight Canel because she rocks and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids, otherwise, I'd be one rich SOB!!!!!!  
  
Lina's Revenge  
  
"I hope Lina likes these flowers... I thought they were the prettiest, to match her beauty..." Harry then walked into a pricy restaurant he reserved seats in and sat down to wait for his date.  
  
*~*  
  
"Lina! Hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Brad called. He then smirked as Bit started snickering. Jamie looked rather worried about the whole thing.  
  
"I'M HURRING!!! STOP RUSHING ME!!!!!!" Lina's yell was clearly heard. About ten minutes later, Lina came running down the hall with a pair of heels in hand. She had picked the green dress after all and had even done her hair up, with a hint of make-up.  
  
"Dressing to impress?" Brad commented. One of Lina's shoes appeared in his face.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!! I just can't go looking normal! Harry most likely got us reserved seats at some nice expensive restaurant. Stupid Harry... The food better be excellent..." She continued to mutter to herself as she put on one heel and collected the other from Brad. "See ya!" She then ran out of the room.  
  
"She needs a ride, doesn't she?" Bit inquired, smiling at Jamie.  
  
Just then Lina came running back in, "Ride?"  
  
"Coming..." Jamie dragged his feet. The three of them had earlier done rock, paper, scissors to see who was stuck driving. Lina was a backseat driver. Jamie obviously lost but Brad and Bit were coming for the ride anyway. They had plans...  
  
Just as the four were leaving the room, Dr. Tauros walked in and blinked. "Who's the lady? A new girlfriend, eh Bit?"  
  
Bit went bright red, "NO!"  
  
Lina tried very hard not to kill her father, "YOU IDIOT!! IT'S ME, LINA, YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!!!!"  
  
It was Dr. Tauros's turn to go red, "Um... Hi Lina... Didn't recognize you..."  
  
Lina left in a huff with the three boys trailing behind.  
  
*~*  
  
"I wonder where Lina is... She's ten minutes late!" Harry looked around, "Did she duck out?"  
  
At this point, Lina came strutting in, being directed to Harry's table.  
  
"Wow..." Harry sat there in awe. Lina looked gorgeous. Not that she didn't always but she just looked very pretty tonight.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hehe... He's a love stuck idiot!" Bit snickered.  
  
"I don't think we should be doing this! I mean, what if Lina find out or worse, catches us!"  
  
"You worry to much Jamie, Lina won't catch us. Besides, I have 20 dollars riding on this date so I need to make sure Bit won't cheat."  
  
"Why would I cheat?! I'm clearly going to win this bet!"  
  
"What are you guys betting on anyway?"  
  
The three turned around to see who had spoken. It was their inside contact, Naomi.  
  
"You had me worried for a minute. I thought you were Lina!" Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Very funny. I've secured you boys a spot in the restaurant, just make sure you don't blow your cover."  
  
"Thanks! This is going to be one amusing date..."  
  
"I really thought you were Lina..."  
  
*~*  
  
"Anything else Lina darling?"  
  
"Perhaps some cheesecake?"  
  
"Anything you wish my love..."  
  
Lina inwardly winced at the remark. Harry was a nice guy but she had no intention of going steady with him. Though, the excellent food was nice. 'He's such a sap...' she thought.  
  
Okay, that really wasn't too much of the date but I'm trying something. The date will most likely finish in a chapter or two! If you're actually reading this, I thank you! Review! 


End file.
